(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pairing a wireless charging system to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method that is capable of determining a parking space by transmitting/receiving a signal including positional information related to the parking space.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Because of problems such as environmental pollution and limited energy resources, eco-friendly vehicles have been emphasized. Therefore, an electric vehicle which is an eco-friendly, high-energy efficiency vehicle has been developed to address demand for such eco-friendly vehicles. Recently, as a result of improvement in performance and cost savings achieved in battery technology, and the like, the electric vehicle has realized greater acceptance as a general use vehicle. The electric vehicle does not emit CO2 or other pollutants while being driven, and thus has excellent environmental performance and other advantages such as a responsive, strong acceleration performance, and a quiet, smooth drive feeling. An essential component to an electric vehicle that is used to commercialize the electric vehicle is a charger to charge a battery. The charger is installed in an electric vehicle charging station, a public parking lot, and the like. Generally, when a charger is installed in a public parking lot, there are at least two common arrangements: (1) a stand type in which a charger is fixed to a floor, and (2) a wall mounted type in which a charger is mounted on a wall.
However, since the stand type charger requires a separate ground space, the number of parking spots in a public parking lot may be reduced, and in the case of an existing public parking lot, it is difficult to secure a mounting space. Further, when the charger is installed in the state in which adequate space is not secured, the vehicle may bump against the charger at the time of parking the vehicle, and thus the vehicle and the charger may be damaged.
Further, in the case of the wall mounted type, the charger does not occupy ground space, and therefore may be more easily mounted than the stand type charger. However, the wall mounted type charger is fixed on the wall, and therefore is useful only for vehicles parked in the parking spot(s) close to the place where the charger is installed, and the electric vehicle parked in a parking spot far from the vehicle may not be charged. To solve the above problem, when an electric vehicle parking lot is separately allocated in the public parking lot, parking efficiency may be degraded and thus drivers may render complaints.